


JJ

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Kinks, Laughter, Queen of Sass Jenny, Short, Teasing, The Doctor's love for London, this story does have Captain Jack Harkness after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness and Jenny finally meet...much to the dismay of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JJ

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll come clean; even though there are hints of Jenny/Jack, I simply couldn't put them together. But the prompt wanted Jack and Jenny in the same area together so this arose. Enjoy!  
> Oh, and I'm unashamedly stealing the first line of this fic from Big Bang Theory; and Martha accidentally quotes Sam from SPN

"You know Dad; for a man who can travel all of time and space you sure do like London." Jenny said, taking a deep breath as she stepped out of the TARDIS onto a London street.

"I know! We just...always end up here." Martha said, arms on her hips as she followed the blonde girl.

"Oi!" The Doctor interrupted, stepping out behind them in sunglasses and a flower on his suit jacket, "London is a good a place as any! London is..."

"Normal? Demure?" Martha prompted.

"Boring? Uninteresting?" Jenny added. Even though she wasn't like Martha and hadn't lived there her whole life, she had seen enough of London to get almost sick of it.

"Exciting." The Doctor emphasized, closing the TARDIS door behind him.

"How? Same people, same skyline, same air!" Jenny exclaimed, twirling around.

"No, no, no! Ever-changing skyline, tasty air and--"

"Doctor!!!"

"...And of course the people." Doctor shrugged towards his companions, turning to where to voice came from.

Martha grinned as she recognized the voice, and turned excitedly. "Jack!" she cried, almost bouncing.

The attractive man that was nearing them quickly seemed to grin back. 

"Who's that?" Jenny asked generically, squinting confusedly.

The man seemed to be close enough to hear and answered playfully, “Devilishly handsome. And you are?”

“Don’t—“ the Doctor tried to say.

“Amazingly clever. Nice to meet you.” Jenny grinned back, obviously liking the man in front of her already.

“Nice to meet you too.” Jack laughed.

“ _No_.” the Doctor insisted, looking between the two in warning.

“Why not Doctor? This one could be a keeper.” The Captain said with a charming smirk and a wink in Jenny’s direction. She grinned and winked in return.

Much to the Doctor’s dismay.

“No, no, no; not in any time, place or parallel universe.”

“You can’t tell me what—or _who_ —to do Dad! I am almost a year old.” Jenny insisted.

“Oooh kinky.” Jack cried with a laugh.

The Doctor cried back, “Don’t even _speak_ —“, looking absolutely flabbergasted. He was in such shock that he didn’t notice the amused glances that Jack and Jenny were exchanging.

“Oh! We could call them _JJ_.” Martha insisted despite the fact that she was laughing almost too hard to form a decent word.

“No we are _not_. Jack, have you no shame! This is my _daughter!_ ”

“Daughter? The Doctor’s Daughter? Even more kinky.”

“ _Jack_ —“ the Doctor swore. Despite against violence and very vocal about it, he looked well on his way to kick Jack’s ass (and the Captain would probably enjoy it the kinky bastard).

With that in mind JJ looked at each other and began to laugh until their bellies hurt, not being able to look at the Doctor quite in the eye. He frowned in annoyance at that, putting his hands on his hips. When he tried to insist it wasn’t funny, it made the two laugh even harder. Martha, the third (technically the fourth wheel this time around) just covered her mouth in her attempts not to laugh at the poor alien.

“ _What_?” the Doctor finally snapped a minute or so later after the laughing began to die down. His Scottish accent (the one he tried so hard to hide and ~usually~ succeeded) bled out from his frustration.

“We’re _joking_ Dad! I mean, this Mr. Jack is handsome—“ Jenny began.

“But I’ve only ever had the hots for you.” Jack finished, giving a wink at the Doctor.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes in response.


End file.
